


he looks good in a suit

by Chimera Manticore (chimeramanticore)



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeramanticore/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: The Bard and Black Knight run into each other during a very fancy party at Pridemoor Castle. Bard, who may or may not have been crushing on the knight for a while, hits it off well with him. All he needs is a moment alone with him... and a convenient mess might be exactly what he needs.
Kudos: 11





	he looks good in a suit

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the sole proprietor of bkbard..... the ship didn't show up in AO3's tags 😔. Maybe this fic will convince you to join me in rarepair hell?? Maybe you just wanna read horny stuff. Either way I don't blame you lmao I hope you enjoy

In retrospect, it makes perfect sense. This is a huge party, and if Johann was invited, just about anyone would have been. Judging by the size of it, it seems like everyone in the kingdom actually was invited. Of course the Bard went, if only in hopes of... meeting the host there. But the party is crowded, and he runs into someone else in the crowds instead. 

Black Knight, of all people.

"I didn't peg you as a party person," Bard tells him as he watches him fill his plate to the brim with snacks.

"I'm not," he replies. "But in my line of work, you take every opportunity you can get for free food."

"I take it there's not a very good paycheck for knighthood."

"Not for me. I don't work under the King, and... well." He glances at the host of the party– King Knight, who's wrapped up in telling a story to several enthused guests.

"...Yeah," Bard says. "At least he's enjoying himself."

"You knew him, didn't you?" Black Knight asks, his mouth full.

"Yes... We, ah. We used to work together. He left us for the Order." Bard pulls his gaze away to stare at the buffet in front of him. "I'd be spiteful, but– this is what he wanted, wasn't it? To be a king. I can't blame him for having forgotten us little people."

"Yeah, well–" Black Knight takes a sip of his drink. "Don't think I'm here in support. His gilded reign can only last so long. He's celebrating now, but reality will come to bite him in the ass sooner or later."

"You think so?"

"Of course I think so. He's not more than a child playing dress-up. It's all fun and games for him now, but once he realizes the actual responsibility behind governing, he'll abandon it entirely. He just wants the recognition." He bites into another pastry. "I give him two weeks."

Bard can't help but laugh. "I think I would like him to succeed, but... I can't say your read on him is wrong."

Black Knight laughs too, finally turning his attention away from the food. "You're Johann, right? The bard from the village?"

"Ah– yes!" He wasn't aware he knew his name. Most people these days just call him Bard. "And you're, uh..."

"Gabriel," the other replies. "Gabe if you're feeling lazy."

Johann laughs. "I must admit, I almost didn't recognize you without your armor. Most of us in the village know who you are, though."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You clean up very nicely, though. I think you look very good in a suit."

Gabriel chuckles. "Save your flattery. This isn't even my suit. I had to borrow it from– ah, from an old friend."

"Borrowed or not, it still looks good on you," Johann says. He looks out into the party. "Say, Gabriel, do you dance?"

"Dance? I–" he's cut off by another partygoer rushing by and bumping into him, causing him to smear the cake he was about to bite into on himself. "...Damn."

"Oh– are you alright?" Johann asks, returning his attention to his friend.

"Yes, but..." He sighs, putting the cake back down on his plate. "My shirt is ruined."

"That's nothing we can't fix," Johann says. "Here, put your food down. We'll go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." He takes Gabriel's hand without warning, and leads him to the bathroom.

It's as fancy as the rest of the palace. Surprisingly spacious for a one-stalled bathroom, complete with a sink and fancy fluffy towels on a rack. The lighting here is considerably darker than the rest of the party, though it's not too dark to see. Johann locks the door behind them before grabbing a towel and heading over to the sink. Gabriel elects to stand against the wall.

Johann wets the towel and brings it over to Gabe's shirt, wiping gently at the mess. "See, it's not so bad," he says. The towel successfully cleans the mess, but now there's a wet spot on his chest. Johann frowns and uses the dry end of the towel in an attempt to dry it up, only half-succeeding.

"Well. Give it a few minutes to dry, and you'll be fine."

Gabriel laughs softly. "Thank you. I appreciate the help."

Johann laughs too, finding himself flushing at the compliment. "Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure."

The two stand just barely inches apart. From here, Johann can feel Gabe's warmth, smell his cologne... He looks good in a suit. He can see that same striking face as close as ever now, tired and a little rough around the edges, but... Black Knight nontheless. A good man. A very, very handsome man.

Johann doesn't know what comes over him. He lets his emotions get the better of him, and leans in, cupping Gabriel's cheek. What better time to be impulsive? Gabriel doesn't pull away– if anything, he leans in a bit, too. They kiss, the first one being short, and the second deeper, longer, more tender. Bard's hand travels up and around Gabe's head, fingers tangling in his hair. Gabriel wraps an arm around Johann's waist, holding him close. Johann's free hand rests gently on Gabe's chest, and the latter's other hand finds its way to Johann's cheek.

Johann's hand begins to slowly slide downards, trailing down to the bottom of Gabriel's shirt and reaching underneath it. The sudden contact of skin on skin makes Gabriel gasp softly, barely noticeable in the break between kisses. Johann traces over to Gabriel's side, then his hip, trailing over his pants... and then lower. This time, Gabe fails to hide the sound that escapes him when Johann paws at him through his pants, groaning softly through a kiss.

"Is that okay?" Johann asks, pulling away.

"Of course," Gabriel replies. "Of course."

Johann smiles and continues teasing the knight through his clothes. Gabriel does his best to stifle himself– they may be alone, but there still is a party happening just outside the door. After a minute of this, Johann decides to further his efforts. Gabriel's starting to strain at his pants, so Johann does him the favor of unbuttoning them for him. His dick, finally free from its restraints, is already pretty hard for just a bit of teasing. Johann can't help but smile a bit at the thought of Gabriel getting worked up for him this easily.

"Do you mind?" He asks, glancing up at his partner. Gabriel, already flushing, shakes his head.

"Go right ahead," he says. Johann grins, and takes Gabriel's cock, beginning to stroke it. Gabe leans his head back, resting it against the wall. His hand, still tied up in Johann's hair, tightens and grabs a fistful on instinct. Johann groans, though he isn't turned off by the sudden pull. The feeling isn't half bad, actually. He leans in again to kiss down Gabriel's neck as he continues to stroke him off. He pauses about halfway down to suck at a spot, apparently catching Gabe off guard if his sounds are anything to go by. The beginning of a long, low moan, cut off only by his hand clapping over his mouth. They must be quiet, he remembers.

Johann elects to change positions slightly, moving to pumping Gabriel's shaft rather than just stroking it. Gabe responds with another tug on his hair– another low moan from him, another soft gasp from the bard.

"Johann," Gabriel mutters, not intending on finishing the sentence. "Fuck."

"Is it alright?" Johann asks, pulling his attention away from Gabriel's neck for a moment.

Gabe means to reply with an "mmhm," but only manages to get out the "mm" part before the sound dissolves into another quiet moan. "Uh–" he starts, trying to regain his dignity, "Ah– I mean... ah. D- don't stop. Don't stop..."

"I won't," Johann replies before returning his attention to leaving hickeys on Gabriel. His hand unoccupied with giving a handjob travels up to Gabriel's collar, unbuttoning the first three buttons to allow Johann better access to his collarbone. He kisses downward, settling at the collarbone and nibbling at him there. Gabe hums, a futile attempt at disguising a moan, and grasps desperately at Johann. He holds him just a bit closer, pulls his hair just a bit tighter.

"That good?" Johann asks, pulling away just long enough to speak before biting at him again.

"Ah– _Fuck_. Yes. Y- yes." He's becoming more careless with himself now, letting more sounds escape him than he might usually. His breathing comes uneven, ragged, desperate. It might be the only thing that's more desperate than the way he holds onto Johann, like his life depends on it.

"Mm, are you close?" Johann continues, beginning to kiss his way back up to Gabriel's neck. Gabe only groans in response. "I didn't quite catch that," Johann teases. "I asked, are you close?"

"Y... yes. Yes," Gabriel stutters out. Johann smiles.

"You want to cum?" He asks. Gabriel nods. "Good. Beg for it first." And with that, Johann stills his hand, removing it almost entirely from Gabriel– leaving just enough to feel his member twitch from the sudden lack of stimulation. Gabriel groans, half from arousal and half from frustration.

"...Please," he mutters.

"Is that all?" Johann says. "I can leave you like this if you're unsatisfied."

" _No_ ," Gabriel says, a bit too eagerly. "No, please. Please."

"Please... what?"

"Please... p- please touch me. Please, make me cum... Please, I–" He swallows. "I- I want you to... _fuck_. Fuck me. You're... Please. Please. You're wonderful."

It's incredibly endearing, hearing the knight beg for him like this. Johann was half-expecting Gabe to be too stubborn to go through with it. But no, he's just too desperate. Too undone, too needy... all because of Johann. _All for him_. What a concept.

"You're adorable," Johann says, earning a quiet whine from Gabriel. The bard kisses him on the lips once more, short and sweet, before returning to pumping his dick, slightly slower now. "You've done so well. Such a good job, Gabriel." Gabriel shudders at the sound of his own name tied to praise. "You're so good for me, Gabriel. I want to see you cum for me."

Almost as if on command, Gabriel gasps sharply, clinging to Johann as tightly as allowed as he finally orgasms, spilling all over his own shirt and part of Johann's. He shakes with every new wave of it, falling silent as it overcomes his body and mind. All he can think about is how good it feels. How good Johann made him feel.

After a few moments, the fog in his mind begins to clear, and he looks up at Johann, face brightly flushed. Johann can't help but laugh gently.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Gabriel groans softly, nodding.

"Y... yes. I'm... I'm alright. Fuck."

"You've made quite the mess," Johann points out. "We might not have thought this through so well." Gabe looks down at himself, laughing a bit at the sight.

"Perhaps not," he says. "Well... we can clean this, at least."

"And afterwards... Maybe you can take me up on my offer to dance?""

Well, I'm not much of a dancer, but... Yes. I'd rather do it with you than anyone else."


End file.
